What would happen?
by prontobadjuju
Summary: What would happen when Tony's daughter comes to visit and falls for two master assasin's kid? Well Kena finds out when she visits her father the vamous Tony Stark and just that happens. Kena soon finds out that over protective Tony isnt the best Tony ever. And the team finds out Tony has an amazing Daughter.
1. Chapter one

**This just kind of came to me while reading another fanfic. this is my first fanfic, but unlike other people please do tell me your honest opinion, even if it's the most brutal thing in the world. Set 16 years after Avengers happened.**

**I do not own the Avengers (Dang it)**

* * *

"Tony, whats wrong?" a concerned Pepper asked Tony, snapping him out of his daze.

"Hu, oh it's just that someone managed to hack into..." he replied, fiddling with the keyboard in front of him, "But how could someone do that? This is the most advanced security system ever made."

"Maybe JARVIS is playing a prank on you, Stark." a voice said cooly from behind the two. The red-head the voice came from walked up next to Pepper and simply smiled. "I can tell you four people who would love to play that prank on you, I mean look at yourself you are hyperventilating." she finished matter-of-factly.

"Natasha," Pepper said sceptically, "you didn't do this, did you?"

"Nope, I have other things to do, like figure out how Tony, got all the Avengers to agree to come live in the tower." Natasha replied looking around the room, "And find my kid."

"Dannys in R&R with Bruce and Ashdens is out with cap." Tony replied, still fiddling with his computer.

"What exactly did they hack into that has you so worried?" Natasha said sitting down next to him.

Tony's hand froze as a message came across the screen, _I'm coming for_ _you_. "Umm, they just hacked into the system and now are coming for us." he said standing quickly and ordering JARVIS to set up the defenses for the tower. "You Might want to tell capcicle to get your kid back to the tower, we have a hunter on our tails." he said looking to a very confused Back Widow.

"On it." she said stone faced as she pulled out her phone and called Steve,"Hey Steve, you two need to get home now, we are under attack." She said quickly and then hung up not wanting to explain the situation to him. she turned to the face of a very concerned Tony, "Whats wrong with you?"

He looked up and the worry was clear on his face,"The R&R doesnt have the security on it, I was planning on doing that tomorrow. Which means it is completely vulnerable and-"

"Tony!" Pepper yelled from across the room, "Bruce is down there, if who ever this is attacks them, the security will be th least of your problems! Calm down." She finished slowly, walking up to him and wrapping him in a comforting hug, "You guys have fought creatures from another planet, you can handle a hacker."

"She has a very good point, Tony. Now can someone explain whats going on here?" a familiar voice asked from behind all of them, making them all jump and turn, only to see Clint, Steve, and Ashden all soaked from the rain outside. "Cause I was looking at an amazing set of bows, and you interrupted it."

"Half of us saw that going in a totally different direction, dad." Ashden said, looking at Tony's face and knew he was thinking the same thing as him. "But I'm curios too, what's got you all worried?"

"We are under attack and they managed to hack into Tony's system." Pepper said, not wanting to waste an hour just to say what she did, "And it's got Tony in a mess. there are very few people who can hack into JARVIS, without someone realizing it." she explained, though she had lost Ashden's attention. Man, that boy was Clints kid. "And then they left this message." She finished showing Clint and Steve the comupter.

"Wow, so the great Tony Stark got hacked?" Clint teased throwing a smile in Tony's direction. Unfortuantally in annoying Tony, he received an elbow to the side from his 'loving wife'. "Ow, what was that for?" Clint whined, because it really did hurt.

"You know what it was for, this is serious, please treat it so." Natasha said, very agitated.

"Aw, come on Nat, we were all thinking it Steve was about five seconds from saying it an-" Clint tried to defend.

"Um guys, you should probably see this." Ashden said from the couch. A new message had come on the computer screen. _I can't decide whether I liked the tower better with Stark or just the A, of course I'm still trying to figure out how you convinced the Avengers to move in._ "It's like this person is trying to tant you." then a new message came up, again._ Of course that's what I'm doing moron._

"Apparently it can also hear us, which means it is somewhere in the tower." Steve finally spoke after a minute of silence. His words were swiftly met with a crash and a scream coming from the elevator. Everyone turned to look at the doors, and they all got ready for a battle. Steve put his finger to his lips, telling everyone to stay quit.

The doors slowly opened to reveal probably the funniest picture ever. Bruce had some teenage girl laying on his stomach, and on her stomach was Danny, and all three were a bright red and gasping for air when the girl spoke through gulps of air, "So that's what happens when you push that button."

"Told you not to push it." a winded Bruce said, trying to get his breathing even so he wouldn't hulk out. "Get off me." He finally said pushing the girl from him and standing up and turning to see who was staring at them. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Danny you do the same, get off of me so I can breathe." She said breathlessly, shoving Danny off of her with a thud. "Sorry, that sounded like it really hurt." she apologised helping him up, but then she saw the ear to ear smile on his face, "Oh nevermind." then she turned to the shocked faces of the Avengers, Pepper and Ashden.

"Do you guys realize that we are under attack and you should be a little more serious right now." Tony half screamed at Bruce and Danny. "And yet you guys are here messing around with some random teen!"

"Wow, you got an 'attack' from my little joke, over react much?" the girl asked stepping forward. "It was just the same thing you did to my computer when you last came to visit."

"What are you doing here, Kena?" Tony asked worried, his eye balls getting very big as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Wow, what a greeting for your own flesh and blood, dad." Kena replied, sounding a little offended at her fathers reaction.

"Wa-wa-wait." Ashden said getting off the couch and walking forward, "Dad?"

* * *

**So like yes no tell me in the reviews, I will read everysingle one. and please if you have suggestions do tell. **

**-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter two

**Wow, this was posted for one day and it already has 3 fallows, thanks guys.**

**Thank you kakashilove for your review, I also hope this story turns out good. I need ideas for villans, so help me out with that please. Here's the next chapter, the fun part where Tony has to explain the fact that he has a kid, hehehe (laughs miniacly)**

**I do not own the Avengers, if i did, you would already have previews for the next movie.**

* * *

"Looks like dad forgot to mention me again." Kena said looking at her dad, with a little hurt in her eyes. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to the greatest bunch of heros in the world, dad?" she finished putting an emphasis on dad.

"Uh, right." Tony stammered, "Guys this is my daughter Kena, Kena this is Natasha, Clint Ashden and you've met Bruce and Danny." he said sitting down on the couch, a very confused look on his face as he processed the situation. "Kena, why are you here?" he finally asked skeptically.

"Well," Kena droned out fiddling with a statue on the in-table, "Mom kinda got sick and tired of my summer shenanigans, as she puts it, so she sent me here, thought it would be nice for me to spend a little quality time with my father." She said, plopping down on the couch nest to Tony.

Tony looked at her for a long time before speaking with absolute certainty, "Lies, your mom hates me, why would she send you here?"

She heaved a sigh and stood up and walked over to T.V. and just stared at it. After a minute of silence she turned to look at her dad, "Fine, you're right, it is a ly, me and my friend needed somewhere to hang this summer so I said we could just come over here. I told mom that we were going to New York, she still hasn't pieced it together, just shows how slow she is, and-"

"Wo, wo, wo, wait, you and your friend?" Pepper asked cautiously, "Who's your friend."

"Oh um, Brunett. Do you want me to get her-" Kena's question was interrupted by a scream and the elevator opened to reveal Thor and some blonde girl, "Oh, nevermind. Guys this is my friend Brunett."

"Kena, you never told me that your dad was Tony Stark, and we were going to be staying with the Avengers!" Brunett scratched, making everyone temporarily lose their hearing, except for Kena who merely shrugged.

"Tony, you never told us you had a kid." Natasha said slowly, "Care to explain?"

"Okay," Tony said, waving for all of them to sit down, "So there was this girl about 15 years ago, and well back then I was still a playboy, so we slept together. So nine months later out comes Kena." He said pointing towards his daughter, "Anyways, this slut-"

"Dad." Kena said warningly, "Be nice."

"Fine, her mom decided not to tell me I had a kid from that one night stand until Kena was four. And so after that day, every one of Kena's birthdays and Christmases I went to and one upped her step-dad. Now apparently she thinks she can just come in here anytime she wants and nearly give me a heart attack." Tony finished glaring at his daughter.

"Aw, come on! You did the exact same thing to me when you cam to visit last year, and the year before that , and the year before that, and the ye-" Kena started.

"Okay so now we're even, but you do realize that your mom is gonna kill me if she finds out your here, right?" Tony said, making Kena sigh in defeat.

"Fine, we'll find somewhere else to stay this summer." Kena finally said, getting up and walking towards the elevator, "Bye dad, see you next christmas."

"Wait, are we really leaving?" Brunett pouted.

"Yeah, can't you see we were unwelcome, Come on, doesnt Brad's family leave near-by?" Kena said dragging her friend away. she smiled when she heard Tony groan, the quilt trick worked every time with him.

"Fine fine fine, you two can stay." Tony groaned, and his words were met by a high-pitched scream and laughter. Everyone but Kena and Bruce who were trying not to dy of laughter. "What the heck was that?"

"That was my friend, she screams when she's excited, and bored and tired and hungary, come to think of it she screams for everything. That really can't be good for your lungs." Kena calmly replied, in between gulps of air. "Thanks for letting us stay, I promise we wont be any trouble, well at least I won't be any trouble, I have no clue about her." She finished pointing to Brunett who was frantically texting all her friends that she and Kena get to stay at Avengers tower.

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Tony has a daughter." Natasha stated, "And the fact that she willingly came to visit him for an entire summer."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, come she's got a point there Tony. You're not exactly the best father figure, you did try like twelve thousand times to get Steve drunk, and still have not succeeded." Clint pointed out, "You've also tried twenty-two times to get Bruce to hulk out at charity benefits."

"You actually tried that, dad?" Kena asked, she sighed when Tony nodded proudly, "Eh, he's still a cool dad, he got me a new T.V. for my last birthday, and he set up an A.I. system, that he managed to get into my watch."

"Okay, so Tony scores one for fatherhood." Steve said.

"Mind showing me and Brunett to our rooms?" Kena asked Tony cooly, he nodded and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

All the Avengers and Pepper and the kids were at the dinner table eating a civilized meal, well as civilized as you can get with these people. The conversations came and went, it was all very casual and the gang was worming up to Kena and her friend easily. "So, lady Kena where do you live?" Thor asked about half way through the meal.

"Good question, where do live that would be far enough for your mom to get away from Tony?" Natasha teased.

"Well, I live in Asoc Michigan." Kena said through giggles at Natasha's comment, then elaborated when she saw the look on everyone's faces, "It's this little town that's covered by the M on the map, it has a population of about 68. If you walk into a shop and see someone you don't know, they probably were just born. the school is one building, it was a highschool but there are only about 15 high schoolers, so now the first level is for elementary, the second is for middle, and the top is highschool."

"Yeah it's hilarious to explain to other people, they all think we're lyin' but it's still like heaven on earth." Brunett said between bites. "It's also funny to see people when they want to find the town, they blink and they miss it."

"Yep, and according to little miss Dixie, you can't find a good guy there." Kena said mockingly, gesturing to Brunett.

"Well you can't, all the guys there it's really wierd to date, you've known every one since you were in dippers, and that's just plain wierd." Brunett shot back.

"And yet you've dated every one of them. How does that work?" She said putting her chin on her hand and resting her elbow on the table. "What about you Ashden, whats it like to live with the worlds two best assassins?" she asked out of the blue turning to face Ashden.

"Basically the same as living with any other person, but my job is at a top-secret government facility." Ashden said not even faced by the question.

"Told you so." Brunett said, looking at Kena, "And don't even think that you can weasel your way out of paying me my money, hand it over." She added out stretching her hand.

"When have I ever tried that?" Kena asked innocently but added when she saw her friend about to speak, "Shut up, it's a joke, moron." then she handed her the money. "I got to hand it to you Steve, I never knew you could cook."

"Well, you learn things when you need to catch up on, everything." Steve replied, brushing off the compliment. "I can how you some recipes if you want."

"Oh no that's okay, Jim's a chef, I learn from him." she said taking another bite of the steak, "Just to clarify Jim is my moms husband." she added, and got a chorus of ah. "Well, what were all of you thinkin'?" Then she thought for a moment, "Nope, I'm single, defiantly not date Jim, ew."

"So what do you do for work?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I work at weapons factory, I know right, they let teens work there, but lets face it, I'm a great engineer." Kena stated cooly. "I got that from my dad i guess."

"Well, I am pretty surprised you got into engineering, and not dancing like your mom." Tony said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I hate dancing, and my I.Q. is 3.19, and I'm only 14." Kena said, not trying to brag but ended up anyways.

"Wow that's really impressive." Ashden said surprised.

"Thanks." Kena replied, blushing, "But I can't wait to get into the R&R, Dad never let me come and visit, so I need to see it."

"You're gonna love it, all the latest tech, and weapons." Ashden told her.

"Uh, now I can't wait to see it, jerk." Kena said punching Ashden in the shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it, this chapter just came to me while watching dog with a blog. Don't diss on me, there was nothing else on T.V. just to let you all know, I hate the spell check on this thing, it doesn't register Kena or Ashdens name, it's really annoying. Review, Review, Review, Please, I love the reviews. Like always, I am open to suggestions. Did you all like how high Kena's I.Q. was?**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. Chapter three

**Okay, so sooner or later my posting time will decline, but not today! I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed so far, thank you so much! Once again, I really need ideas for villains, just PM me if you have any. Here's the chapter that shows just how creative Ashden is, and how destructive Kena is. **

**P.S. I have no clue if Asoc is a real place in Michigan, I just needed a name, and that one worked. So if you were planning on googling Asoc, don't it will come up with nothing. Well actually you'll get Association of Michigan, but it's not the same thing.**

**Once again, I no own Avengers.**

* * *

The next day Tony walked into the main living area half asleep, and the first thing he heard was country music. "What the?" was the first thing out of his mouth as he made his way to the kitchen, the source of the sound. When he walked in his jaw hit the floor. His daughter and her friend had managed to get all the Avengers, and even Pepper, to dance. Right in the middle of the kitchen, and to country music of all things. "Whats goin' on here?" Tony asked slowly and sceptically.

Kena stopped and looked at the door, "Oh, hi dad." She said then walked over and gave him a hug, "Just making the morning a little brighter. Everyone looked like zombies, so we showed them how we start our days down in Asoc."

"And yes," Brunett cut in, "They did play country music over the square speakers, which can be heard from anywhere in the town. It's awesome, and like Ken said, it was boring when we walked in, so we plugged in her iPod."

"This is your music?" Tony asked looking back to Kena, when she nodded proudly he sighed in disappointment, "We'll have to fix that before you leave." At that he went over to the opposite side of the kitchen to get some coffee. "Just one question," He asked after he took a sip of his 'energy drink', "How did you get the two master assassins to dance in one morning? It took me three months just to get them to go to a club with me."

"Maybe I'm just more enjoyable than you." Kena teased, "No, really it was pretty easy, I said 'Hey you should dance with us.' And they agreed. Not that hard, the hard one was getting Bruce to dance." She said walking over and turning up the music, "Sorry this is a good song. Anyway, he needed a little more persuasion."

"Oh my gosh, this is the best!" Brunett said as the begging of the song started, "The southern wind sings again an island lullaby." She sang along with the song, "Baby powder beach under my feet has got me rolling. And the breeze through crackling leaves like a daytime campfire burning, and the ship is off to sea, And the wake is a churning As the Southern wind sings again an island lullaby. You could jump right in, let the music pull you in, you could jump right in. Oh and lose yourself again. The southern wind sings an island lullaby!"

"Hahaha, you see dad, I told you it was a good song." Kena laughed as she saw her friend sing the song and dance around the kitchen like a dork. Soon enough though Brunett grabbed her hand and drawled her into the dorky dancing, and both managed to get Natasha and Clint to dance, and all four of them got Bruce and Steve to dance. Pepper had been dancing the whole time and Danny dragged Ashden into it too. "Come on, Dance with all of us dad!" Kena pleaded.

"I do not dance to country, I think I'll just go down to the R&R." He responded, raising his glass and walking out. Kena just shrugged and went back to dancing. Soon enough though Steve had to stop, so he could finish making breakfast.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got my mom AND dad to dance." Ashden told Kena on the ride down to the R&R, "I mean they can't even get each other to do that."

"Well, gosh, don't sound so surprised, Ashden." Kena said sarcastically, "I've gotten more uptight people to dance, I have no clue how, but I have." she added, and was about to say, more but the elevator doors opened. "Wow, over kill much dad?" She muttered to herself, because when she looked through the glass door, she saw about twenty Ironman suits.

"Yeah, half of those suits have seen better days, he's still trying to fix suit number seven." Ashden joked.

"Well yeah, what else is he supposed to do with all of his money other than make indestructible suits, and then blow them up." She replied sarcastically, "I mean, that's what I'd do at least." She muttered in all seriousness. When Ashden typed in the code and the door popped open, Kenna walked up behind her dad, and right before he sat down she pulled his chair out from under him. Tony hit the floor with a loud thud and Ashden could barely contain his laughter, "That's for backing out of dancing when even Natasha was." Kena said as she looked at her flustered father.

"Why is Tony on the floor?" Bruce asked as he entered the room. He was caring a plate of eggs and pancakes for Tony, since the man had left before breakfast was ready.

"Because my daughter hates me." Tony said grumpily, "Ow, and now my backs gonna be sore for the rest of the day." he whinned, rubbing his back in pain.

"Aw, you wine to much, dad." Kena informed Tony as she looked around the room, "And I do not hate you, I just had to get payback." She added as she looked at the blueprints on a desk. "Whose are these?" shge asked as she examined them more closely.

"Oh, those would be mine." Bruce replied walking up next to her, "I just can't find the right demensions to make it work, I've tried almost everything." he thought out loud.

"Well yeah, of course you havent found the right demesions." Kena stated as if it was obvious, "You made the wrong transition, this equation is for an F21 fuel rocket, you balanced the equation wrong when you brought it down to model size." she looked up at everyone, all their eye's were trained on her in disbelief. "What?" she asked clueless of what caused their shock.

Bruce looked at his problem and his jaw almost hit the floor, "She's right, I balanced the equation wrong."

"No way, Kena we've been working on figuring out why it won't work for almost a month, and you take one look at it and you solve it, how?" Tony asked, in complete and utter surprise. Kena just shrugged in resonse and went back to looking around. "My daughter is a genius." He thought out in still utter disbelieve.

"Well, I am your daughter." She stated sarcastically, "But I'm not sure thats a good thing, considering what happened at my tenth birthday party." She added, smiling back at her dad as they both flashed thrugh the memory. "Man, Jarell's mom still wont let him come over if your there."

"Wha- how is it my fault?" Kena just raised her eyebrows, "Okay yeah, maybe it's my fault," he said as he held his hands up in defense, "but your mom should know better than to leave _me_ with eleven ten year olds, and two eleven year olds." Tony defended.

Kena just turned away in disbeliefe of how her dad can still manage to defend getting twelve kids almost drunk, "Yeah, that was the problem." she muttered to herself. She walked up to one of the Ironman suits, "You know, you might save space if you come up with an easy carrying container, and no the suit case is not an easy carrying container." She pionted out, then added when she saw her dad about to defend, "No the braclets aren't either, they requir having to transport over who knows how far, it takes to long. I mean somthing like a suit that actually turns into a braclet, then you can contain it easily, and you don't have to wait for it show up to you, so you can kick butt faster." She said as she still walked around the room. "I could probably help you out with making a suit like that, I mean I've been dying to see how you make the suit anyway."

"Yeah sure, we can try something like that." Tony said as he walked up next to her, "But don't be sad when it doesn't work." Kena just looked up at him and smiled.

"What about you Ashden, you working on anything?" She asked completely by-passing her dad.

"Yeah, come here I'll show you, it's pretty cool." Ashden replied, as he gestered for her to follow. "It's a tracking missle."

"Don't they already have that?" she asked confused.

"Well yeah, but those lock in on your heat trace, so they can be fooled." he explained, "This missle will actually lock in on your heart beat and brain waves, so it's impossible to fool. I'm only working on it for SHEILD."

"Won't that be a little difficult to make, it just seems almost impossible to lock in on someones brain waves, you might as well invent a mind reader." Kena pionted out. "But, if you could convince dad and Bruce to help, it might be possible." she said looking at Bruce in hope.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'm good with helping you out. What about you Tony?" He asked as they all turned to Tony, who was banging his head on the table.

He sighed and looked up at the three, "Hey Kena do you want to see the weapon I'm working on?" he finally asked, just wanting to change the topic.

Kena's eye's got real big, "Yes." she said as if it was obvious. She followed Tony to his desk and saw a little black box. "Nice," She said sarcastically, "Uh, what is it?"

"It's exactally what it looks like." Tony said proudly.

But he emediatly got shot down, "It's a useless box?" Kena asked, being blatently honest with what it looked like.

"No, imagine it's a laoded gun." Kena did as he told her and the box mrofed into a loaded gun, Kena knew it was loaded because she shot it at the wall, and produced a smalle hole. "Kena!" Tony exclaimed as he ran over to the newly produced hole in his wall.

"Oops, sorry dad." She apologized, jioning him by the hole. "Well, at least it didn't blow up." Almost right once the words left Kena's lips, they all saw a spark, and had the same idea. Everyone of them ducked for cover. By the time Tony jumped out of the room with the others the wall blew up, engulfing the whole R&R in flames. "Well, I've been wrong before." Kena said nevously. Tony glared at her, Bruce tried to get his breathing uder controll, and Ashden, he was trying to not burst out laughing.

"Kena, you still ruin everything dangerous you touch." Tony said coldly. Kena just smiled and laughed nervously, trying to avoid her fathers eyes. "How did you even manage to blow up a straight concrete wall, there weren't even any wires." Tony said, slowing down at the end. Realization dawning on his face, and everyone else seemed to see it too. Someone just tried to kill them.

* * *

**Hahahaha, cliff hanger, who tried to kill them? well not even I know that yet, so you definitely have to wait to find out! Just another reminder, I still need ideas for villans, so please help with that if you want this story to move forward. I know I'm so mean. Like always I am open to suggetions, and reviews are like candy to me, if I was an Omnom, so feed me please! I will still read every one of them, if not I might die from Reviewation. (Thats something my friend came up with, it's starvation from lack of reviews) Just wanted to say I wil get to some more Kena and Ashden fluff soon, but not yet. PM me if any of you know the song that Brunett was singing, because I love it.**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
